Conventional vehicles include audio systems that are integrated with other vehicle systems. Such vehicle audio systems are difficult to update after the vehicle is assembled. Although some vehicle audio systems allow software updates, it is difficult to update the hardware without replacing the whole system. Thus, it is difficult to upgrade the audio system because new software features would have to be implemented for the old hardware. Since electronics become obsolete relatively fast, vehicle audio systems tend to become outdated relatively fast, as compared to the rest of the vehicle systems.